Just Friends
by BeforeTheStormx
Summary: Miley and Nick were Best Friends, and Former lovers. What happens when the two go on vacation? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this story is kinda new. I have it on my youtube, and I decided to put it here instead. The first like...2 chapters might be a little short.**

Miley's PoV

Nick and I are best friends. We have been best friends since our days in kindergarten. I tell him everything. Nick has been through all my boyfriends and I have been through his girlfriends. We did date for a little bit, in fact we were pretty much in love. But thinking back, I'm not sure why I dated him. I love him with everything in me, but not that way. Well, after we broke up, I set him up with my other best friend. Selena Gomez. I love her too, Nick and Selena make such a cute couple. I hope they get married, because if they do, I will be the maid of honor, and the godmother of their children. Selena and I decided that at one of our sleepovers. I am also the only girl Selena trusts around nick. Any other one, she would constantly be calling and texting. She doesn't want to loose him, I totally understand that. Nick is a prize.

Nick's PoV

Miley and I are best friends. Ever since kindergarten. I have been through her entire life, I comfort her through anything. Even through our own breakup. We dated for about a year, and although I don't feel anything now, I was so in love with her. She was in love with me. Dating your best friend, its probably one of the best things you can do. You know them well, you know what they want, its perfect. But eventually, it got to the point where, it wasn't even like we were dating, just best friends. So I broke up with her. I remember she was crying so hard. I even came by every day to help her through it. It was like I wasn't even her boyfriend.

But after we got over the whole thing, Miley introduced me to Selena Gomez. Let me tell you one thing. It was love at first sight. And ever since then we have been in love. Its all thanks to Miley. Who said you can't be best friends with your ex?

Demi's POV

I remember when Miley and Nick dated. They were perfect. I hate Selena and Nick as a couple. It doesn't work.

Selena's POV

Miley is one of the most trustworthy people in the world. She hangs out with Nick almost every single day and she doesn't get attracted to him at all. Which is hard, I'm not gonna lie. When she was dating him, I envied her. I wanted him. But I stayed quiet. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I knew she was in love with him. But that day she introduced me to him, I knew that I could trust her.

Joe's POV

I think I'm in love with my best friend. Its like Miley and Nick all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

I looked at the clock. It was 2 am. But I couldn't wait. I picked up my blackberry and dialed Nick's number.

"Miley, what do you want?" Nick said in his tired voice.

"NICHOLAS. GUESS WHERE WE GET TO GO?" I screamed.

"Oh no."

"PUERTO RICO!

"Miley can we talk about this later? GOODNIGHT."

I stuck my tongue out at the phone and put it down. Nick and I were going to have so much fun. Just him, me and a romantic vacation. Wait? Did I just say romantic? No. it would be a totally normal best friend vacation. Because Nick and I will never be together like that again. I don't even like him that way. He's my best friend! I wish I could say he was like a brother, but that's weird. For the fact that we did have a time where we WERE together.

I picked up my phone again, but this time called Demi's number.

"Hey Miley!" Demi said.

I knew I could count on Demi to be awake at this hour. She loves staying up late. Especially when there's a George Lopez marathon on Nick Nite.

"Demi, I have a super weird mega problem." I said. "I made a vacation for me and Nick, and I called him and everything, but when I got off the phone, I was thinking about it, and I said 'romantic vacation.' Why did I say that?"

"Uhhhm. WOW. Okay. Well, you had a romance like what, a year ago? Your subconscious probably isn't over it. But don't worry, hun. It will be fine. Your vacation will all work out. It will be great!"

"That's logical. Thanks for the help Dems. I'm gonna go to bed though. Good night."

"Night Miles"

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning still trying to comprehend what Miley said on the phone. Were we really going on vacation together?

I got out of bed and grabbed my phone as I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning honey!" My mom said as I got to the kitchen. "You slept late."

"Miley called late. I think she said we were going to Puerto Rico or something. Let me call her back."

I walked into the living room while dialing her number.

"The bestest friend you will ever have speaking.'' Miley said as she answered the phone.

"Miles, can you please tell me what the deal is here?" I said.

"I booked a vacation to go to Puerto Rico together! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Miley…What about the paparazzi. They're gonna have a field day, seeing us together. I can see the headlines now. "Nick Jonas cheats on Selena Gomez with Miley Cyrus." Or "Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus Secret Wedding and Honeymoon."

''That won't happen." She assured me.

This was a good idea and a bad idea. I mean, what is Selena going to say? I really hope she doesn't get jealous.

I mean, Selena totally trusts me around Miley, and trusts miley around me, but… I can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen when we're on vacation, and I'm going to regret it.

I got off the phone with Miley, and just as I put it down, it rang again. It was Selena.

**A/N I'm sorry for this cliffhanger in this action packed story. :D**


End file.
